The Legacy of Naruto
by Tyku
Summary: This is the life of the children of the Naruto cast. History will be shown to repeat itself. Friendships will be made and broken. Family ties will be put to the limit. See how they encounter these problems and make their futures bright. Warnings: MAJOR Crack Pairings and OOCness to due the growing up of the main Naruto cast.
1. Chapter 1

The Legacy of Naruto

A/N: So I have decided to write something that should be a little easier to write than OC stories where the Naruto Cast comes to Earth. I've had this idea in my head for awhile and have just decided to let it out. If you do not like the couples I have chosen, please do not complain as I have tried my hardest to get out couples that I know I like and so do a few of my friends. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Information on couples:

NarutoxTemari: While visiting Gaara in Suna, Naruto catches Temari staring contently at him. She notices he saw her looking and turns away, blushing. Naruto knows that she must like him, as he remembers how Hinata used to do the exact same thing when they were younger. He walks over to Temari and asks her if she likes him. Temari nods and hugs him, causing Naruto to blush as he likes her, too. They begin to date and after 5 years of dating, they get married. Together, they have 4 kids, 3 boys and 1 girl. The oldest is a boy named Ichiro Uzumaki (18), the second oldest is a boy named Kazuhiko Uzumaki (16), the third oldest is a girl named Isako Uzumaki (13), and the youngest is a boy named Ikuya Uzumaki (10).

SasukexSakura: Sasuke returns to the leaf village after the war and is pardoned for his war crimes in exchange for providing community service and being suspended to the leaf village for 5 years. He decides to work at the hospital and help out patients. He discovers he will be working with Sakura and hopes for the best. One day, after seeing how much hard work Sasuke has put in, Sakura takes him out for lunch where they sit down and talk about all that has happened. Sakura sees that the war has broken Sasuke mentally and emotionally and she decides to help him out. In the 2 years following, Sasuke and Sakura have formed a bond and begin to date. They get married after 3 years of dating. Instead of continuing missions, Sasuke decides to work at the hospital with Sakura. Together they have 6 kids, 2 boys and 4 girls. The oldest is a girl named Misaki Uchiha (20), the second oldest is a boy named Rikiya Uchiha (18), the third oldest is a girl named Amani Uchiha (16), the fourth oldest is a girl named Kako Uchiha (15), the fifth oldest is a girl named Saki Uchiha (13), and the youngest is a boy named Sachiho Uchiha (10). They also adopted Itachi's long lost son Hiei Uchiha (25)

KibaxOC: Kiba is introduced to a girl from the Inuzuka clan named Akira Inuzuka. They are set into an arranged marriage, but are granted time to know each other. They spend 4 months getting to know one another before they realize they love each other and get engage. Then, a year later they get married. Together they have 4 kids, 2 boys and 2 girls. The oldest is a boy named Shun Inuzuka (15), the next oldest are fraternal twins named Konami Inuzuka (13) and Taiki Inuzuka (13), and the youngest is a girl named Azami Inuzuka (10).

ShikamaruxHinata: After going on a mission together, Shikamaru realizes that Hinata isn't as troublesome as most women and seems like the perfect girl for him. After getting permission from her father, the two begin to date and soon fall for each other. They get engaged after dating for 3 years and get married 3 years later. Together they have 2 kids together, both boys. The oldest is named Tetsuya Nara (20) and the youngest is named Yasu Nara (13).

KakashixOC: One day, Kakashi goes to the graveyard and stands in front of Obito's grave. He notices someone else is standing in front of a grave. As he goes so early in the morning, he is surprised to see another person there. Kakashi walks over and notices it's a woman standing there. He decides to start a conversation with her. They decide to go out for lunch and get to know each other. He discovers her name in Nanami Kita and they begin dating. After dating for 4 years, they get engaged and marry. They have 3 kids, 1 boy and 2 girls. The oldest is a girl named Lilith Hatake (25) the second oldest is a boy named Ginjiro Hatake (21) and the youngest is a girl named Natsu Hatake (17).

ChojixOC: Choji is set up with a nice Akimichi girl named Hotaru. They begin to date and bond over their favorite type of food, BBQ. Soon they realize they have feelings for each other and begin to date. After dating for 5 years, they get engaged and get married 2 months later. Together they have a son named Shouta Akimichi (13).

GaaraxIno: On a mission to Suna, Ino catches the eye of Gaara. He approaches her and asks her out for a date. Ino, having feelings for him ever since the war ended, agrees. They bond over dinner and soon discover they both like each other. They get engaged after 2 years of dating and marry 2 years later. Instead of Ino taking Gaara's last name, Gaara agrees to take Ino's last name as Ino is the heir to the Yamanaka clan. Together they have 3 kids, 2 girls and 1 boy. The oldest is a girl named Misa Yamanaka (20), the second oldest is a boy named Takuma Yamanaka (16), and the youngest is a girl named Kiko Yamanaka (13).

Squads:

Past Squad 6: Choji Akimichi is sensei to Kazuhiko Uzumaki, Amani Uchiha, and Shun Inuzuka

Current Squad 7: Sasuke Uchiha is sensei to Kiko Yamanaka, Shouta Akimichi, and Yasu Nara

Past Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki is sensei to Rikiya Uchiha, Makoto Hayashi (18), and Natsu Hatake

Current Squad 9: Hinata Nara is sensei to Saki Uchiha, Taiki Inuzuka, and Tsubasa Hara (13)

Past Squad 9: Kiba Inuzuka is sensei to Misa Yamanaka, Ginjiro Hatake, and Riku Hara (20)

Current Squad 8: Ino Yamanaka is sensei to Konami Inuzuka, Maro Hayashi (13), and Asahi Kawaguchi (13)

Future Squad 7: Natsu Hatake is sensei to Ikuya Uzumaki, Sachiho Uchiha, and Azami Inuzuka

Past Squad 8: Rock Lee is sensei to Misaki Uchiha, Tetsuya Nara, and Kazuhito Fukushima (20)

Past Squad 10: Sai is sensei to Ichiro Uzumaki, Kako Uchiha, and Hiroshi Wakahisa (16)

Current Squad 13: Hiei Uchiha is sensei to Isako Uzumaki, Takahiro Hasegawa (13), and Hiroyoshi Fukushima (13)

Past Squad 13: Shino Amburame is sensei to Hiei Uchiha, Lilith Hatake, and Tama Hashimoto (25)

Pictures of all kids, OCs, family photos, and squad photos can be found on my deviant art, TIEsithling.

Credit for Lilith Hatake and Hiei Uchiha go to my friend who is allowing me to use them and is helping me write the story.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legacy

Chapter One: Meet the Uchiha family

"Sasuke, I understand you want to become a sensei for some genin this year, but I think you should wait." Sakura told her husband from across the dinner table.

"I will become a sensei this year, Sakura." Sasuke said back.

"Father, mother, may I be excused to go and train?" A soft-spoken voice was heard from the end of the table. It was merely Saki, the fifth oldest of the kids. Sasuke and Sakura had completely forgotten that their six kids were with them at the table.

"Yes, you may go and train." Sasuke told his youngest daughter with his hair color and his wife's eye color.

"Misaki, could you please run out and get some white, sticky rice for tomorrow's dinner?" Sakura asked her oldest daughter who was the spitting image of her.

"I'll go as soon as I'm done helping Saki with her training. She has her graduation test tomorrow." Misaki told her mother.

"Now, getting back on topic, why do you want to be a sensei?" Sakura asked her husband as her oldest and youngest daughters left the room.

"I think it would do me good to get out of working at the hospital. I think I'd be able to help out the genin." Sasuke told his wife.

"Then I will let Shizune know that you no longer wish to be a security guard at the hospital." She told him.

"Mother, I leave tomorrow for a mission with Kazuhiko, Shun, and Choji-sensei." Amani said from next to her father.

"I know that, honey. I've already packed everything you will need." Sakura told her second daughter. Amani looked like her mother, but with her father's hair.

"Thank you mother, may I be excused to see if I need to pack anything else?" Amani asked her mother. To this, Sakura gave a nod.

"I've already talked to Kakashi about it." Sasuke told his wife.

"Can you believe Naruto didn't become Hokage after the war?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Naruto was still just a genin when he came back from the war." Sasuke reminded his wife.

"I find it funny that someone as powerful as Naruto was still only a genin for years." Their oldest son, Rikiya, said.

"Rikiya, you should take Kako and Sachiho to practice their taijutsu." Sasuke told his oldest son. Rikiya nodded and took his siblings out of the dining room.

"Naruto wanted to know if we could join him and Temari for dinner tomorrow night." Sakura informed her husband.

"I think we can arrange that as long as Misaki is in charge of the other kids while we are at dinner." Sasuke told his wife.

"I think she'll agree to that." Sakura said, getting up and grabbing all the plates from dinner. The door to the kitchen was opened and in walked a tall man with spiky black hair and yellow eyes walked in. He wore a black t-shirt with the symbol of the Uchiha clan on his back, black arm warmers, black pants, and black sandals.

"I'm back." He told Sasuke and Sakura.

"It's good to see you home, Hiei." Sasuke said to his nephew.

"Kakashi signed me up to be a jounin teacher for some genin this year." He announced.

"Well, I guess we'll be rival teachers." Sasuke told him.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be outside training with Misaki." He started to turn around to walk out the door.

"She's at the market getting sticky rice for tomorrow's dinner." Sakura told him. Hiei didn't seem to care because he walked out without a single word.

"I guess he only listens to me." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and sighed, moving to the sink and washing the dishes.

"Why don't you go and check on the kids? It's about time Sachiho went to bed." Sakura told her husband. Sasuke nodded and went out the door.

"Sachiho, it's time for you to get to bed. You might also want to do to bed, Saki." Sasuke said as soon as he neared the field.

"Here Sachiho, take this to mother." Misaki said, handing Sachiho a bag.

"I will big sister!" Sachiho replied giving a small salute. Sasuke chuckled at his youngest son's antics before patting him on the back.

"Okay, father, I'll go to bed now." Saki said with a sigh. She knew she had to sleep. She had the graduation test tomorrow morning at the academy.

"Hiei, Misaki, I want you two to spar for me." Sasuke said, sitting down on top of a stump. They were in the middle of the training grounds outside the Uchiha compound that had been repaired after the war had ended. It looked exactly the same as it had before. Sasuke had made them keep the stump their so he could watch his children and nephew spar with each other.

"What combat style will the spar be, Father?" Misaki asked.

"You must use hand-to-hand combat only." Sasuke answered. His oldest son was still training Kako off to the side.

"Are you ready?" Hiei asked Misaki. She nodded in response and they both got into their fighting stances.

"You may begin." Sasuke told his oldest and his nephew.

Misaki sprung into action, running straight at Hiei. Hiei got ready and grabbed Misaki's arms, pulling her towards him. Misaki shot her legs forward, sending a kick straight into Hiei's chest. They both flipped backwards, landing on their feet before charging at one another. Hiei quickly reached out his hand to grab her arm and attempted to throw her. Misaki chose to counter act by grabbing his wrist and launching him, sending him flying. Hiei still held onto Misaki's arm, so she followed him as he went flying. Misaki let go of his arm and gave him a kick in the shin. Hiei responded by grabbing her other arm and throwing her into a post. He could not make that mistake again. Misaki quickly got up and faced her cousin. _Why does she keep getting up_, Hiei asked himself. He stood still as she ran at him. Misaki attempted to grab his wrist, but he moved out of the way and kicked her in the head as she passed. She fell to the ground for a brief second before launching herself up. _Sasuke needs to call out, she can't continue and I am growing increasingly angry_, Hiei thought in frustration. Hiei began to perform the hand signs for a fire ball justu when Misaki charged at him again. When she got close, Hiei let out a giant, blue fire ball. Sasuke jumped between the two, quickly letting loose a water ball justu. Misaki jumped back in surprise.

"Why the hell did you not stop the fight sooner!?" Hiei yelled in anger at Sasuke.

"Misaki was proving herself before you decided to use nin-justu." Sasuke replied, "Go inside and clean up, Misaki."

"I will after I get Rikiya and Kako, father." Misaki said with a bow.

"You would have beaten her in time." Sasuke told his nephew.

"She kept getting up!" Hiei yelled.

"You need to learn to have patience. Your father had plenty of it." Sasuke said before turning around to go inside.

"I am not my father!" Hiei yelled before running at Sasuke, prepared to punch him. Sasuke moved out of the way and grabbed his arm, pulling Hiei to a halt.

"I know you are not. I just expect you to have more patience. I raised you better than that." Sasuke said before releasing his nephew's arm. Sasuke turned to the house and walked inside, leaving Hiei alone outside. What he said was the truth; Sasuke had raised Hiei as soon as his mother had abandoned him at the village gates.

"I never asked you to raise me." Hiei muttered under his breath before following Sasuke's retreat into the house.

"I would like to thank you for a good fight, Hiei." Misaki told him as he entered the house. She extended her hand out for a hand shake.

"That was a good fight." Hiei said back, shaking her hand before leaving the room to go to his own.

"Misaki, I want you to take Amani to the front gate tomorrow morning for her mission." Sakura told her oldest.

"What time should I take her? Are you forgetting that I am having lunch with Tetsuya Nara?" Misaki asked her mother.

"You should take her at eleven. I am aware you are having lunch with Tetsuya. I do not know why, I do not approve of him. He is an extremely troublesome and lazy young man like his father." Sakura ranted to her daughter.

"Don't listen to your mother. I approve of you seeing Tetsuya. He may be lazy, but he is intelligent and could make an excellent addition into the Uchiha gene pool." Sasuke retorted.

"I'll take her to the gate at eleven, then." Misaki told her parents before leaving the room.

"Mother, I forgot to tell you that I am spending the day with my former squad." Rikiya piped up.

"That's fine just as long as you don't hang around Natsu Hatake for too long. She's just like her father." Sakura told her son.

"Now, now, let the boy choose who he wishes to be with." Sasuke told his wife.

"Why do you always assume I want to be with Natsu?" Rikiya asked his parents.

"It's extremely obvious when you bring her up all the time." Kako told her older brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kako." Rikiya said, turning away from his younger sister.

"I think it's time the both of you went to bed." Sakura told the only two kids left outside their rooms.

"I think you're right, Sakura. Children need all the sleep they can get." Sasuke said. The two children left the room to go to bed.

"Well, today was quite the eventful day." Sakura pondered aloud.

"It certainly was. I say we also go to our room and go to bed." Sasuke told his wife. They left the room and went to their bedroom to get some rest.

Hiei was sitting on his bed before he realized he needed to be somewhere soon. He got up, opened his window, and snuck out. Sasuke would be mad at him if he realized he was gone. Hiei made sure he was extra quiet and the light from Sasuke and Sakura's room was out before sneaking off the Uchiha grounds. He started walking towards the Hokage manor where he would find who he was looking for, Lilith Hatake.

"I'm up here." He heard a female voice call. He spun around and saw Lilith standing there with her silver hair shinning in the moonlight.

"Hey, it's great to see you." Hiei said as he approached her.

"My dad would kill me if he knew I was meeting up with you." Lilith said with a laugh.

"My uncle would kill me just for being outside the Uchiha grounds." He told her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

"How long's it been since we've been secretly seeing each other?" Lilith asked with a tilt of her head. Hiei was at least a foot taller than her, so she always had to look up when he was talking to her.

"I thought girls were supposed to keep track of that." Hiei joked and got a light punch in the arm from Lilith.

"That wasn't funny." Lilith said with a death glare.

"I know it's been five years since I asked you out."

"I remember when I told my dad that I wanted to start dating. He told me I could date anyone except you."

"I never get tired of hearing him single me out from all the others." Hiei and Lilith both laughed before Hiei planted a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you last week." She told him.

"I missed you too. I'm kind of mad they keep giving you week-long missions."

"My dad has some suspicions about me seeing some guy I'm not supposed to behind his back."

"Who's the guy? I'll beat him up for you." Hiei said, causing Lilith to giggle. He loved to joke around with her. He felt he could actually be himself around her.

"Oh shit, my mom's awake." Lilith said with a start. Her parents' bedroom light had lit up a moment ago.

"Well, don't just stand here, go inside and pretend to be asleep." Hiei told her, pushing her towards her bedroom window.

"I will wait until next time, my love." Lilith told Hiei with a kiss on the lips. Hiei held her tight and made the kiss last longer than it was supposed to.

"Lilith Hatake! Who are you out there with?!" Nanami Hatake yelled from her open window.

"I'm not with anyone, mom!" Lilith yelled back as Hiei hid in the shadows.

"Get your butt inside this house right now before your father comes home. You wouldn't want him hearing about who you've been seeing. It's nice to see you, Hiei." Her mom said with a laugh before closing the window.

"How long has she known about us?" Hiei asked Lilith who was blushing.

"I have no idea. Well, she'll be asking all kinds of questions when I get inside." She told him with a hug.

"Just answer them truthfully and maybe she won't tell Kakashi." Hiei insisted. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead before she ran off to the door.

"Good night, Hiei." Lilith called from the doorway.

"Good night, Lilith." Hiei said back with a wave. He needed to get back to the Uchiha compound before he was found out.

"Back from Lilith's already?" Hiei was surprised to hear when he walked into the house.

"What are you talking about?" He asked Misaki who was sitting on the couch.

"I know you and her have been dating for five years. Just like you know Tetsuya and I have been dating for two years." Misaki said to her older cousin.

"Kakashi would kill me for seeing Lilith without his permission and Sakura would kill you for seeing Tetsuya without telling her." Hiei said.

"So, here's what we'll continue to do: keep each other's secret."

"That sounds like an excellent plan, little cousin."

"Don't call me that. If you want me to keep your secret, don't ever call me that again." Misaki said, glaring daggers at her cousin.

"I'll agree to that as long as you don't call me a mini-Itachi."

"That's easy enough to do. You look nothing like him."

"I wish Sasuke could see that." Hiei stated with a sigh.

"He'll see it eventually." Misaki assured him.

"Well, I'm off to bed. You should go and get some sleep." Hiei told Misaki as he left the room to go to his own. Misaki stood there for a moment before shutting off the light and going to her own room. As the last Uchiha went to bed, the house fell silent for the rest of the night.


End file.
